In The Middle Of The Night
by FabledOrange
Summary: Kairi's left alone to wait for five years, and she ponders about her situation. -SxK, ONESHOT-


In the Middle of the Night

A(nother) Kingdom Hearts Sora/Kairi one-shot Fan Fic by A. Pikachu

Author's notes: Hehehe…here I am…AGAIN, with another Sora/Kairi fluffy 'n sweet 'n sappy fan fic. I just hope you guys like it. 

The selected lines from the song "Hikari" do not belong to me, but it belongs to Utada Hikaru and other people out there. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft and Disney do. Please do not sue me.

**

_||Imadoki yakusoku nante…fuan ni saseru dakekana…negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou…||_

_||And about recent promises…Is it just that I'm so anxious…? A wish that's wanting to be said but               shall be repressed…|| _

I closed my eyes, hurt from all the staring out to the ocean that I have done. After all these years, still he hasn't come back to me…as he promised. I bowed my head to face my feet, with still closed eyes, forcing the unshed tears not to come again, washing themselves over my cheeks. I swallowed hard, and then found my tears welling in my eyes, finding that I could not control them any longer.

_||Donna tokidatte…zutto futari de...||_

_   ||No matter what the time…we'll always be together…||_

I thought about the words that I heard from that song…once again reminding myself of him. Was it true then? If he had said those words, would he keep his promise and come back for me? Would he? 

If he would…then how come…he hasn't come back for me yet? After five years of waiting, how come he hasn't come back for me yet? Has he forgotten about me, his childhood friend? The one that has been with him in all his little 'adventures' when he was a kid…that was me… Do you think…he could forget about me?

_||Donna tokidatte…soba ni ikukara…||_

_   ||No matter what the time…because you're by my side…||_

Of course he would, you silly girl! He's probably famous now…even a king, at that. He could be ruling a world at such a young age, just because he saved so many others when he was just a young teen. He would've forgotten about me…because I'm just a silly little girl who's smitten with him, deeply in love with him after all these years. 

He's living a life now…a life so much better…I know he is. 

But will he…or can he…forget about me? Am I just a little speck of dirt that came about his way? 

_||Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru….mayonakani…||_

_   ||The light known as 'you' finds me…In the middle of the night…||_

I quickly wiped my tears, making them disappear with the back of my hand. Sniffling, I turned back to the direction of my humble abode, blinking a few times to get rid of the moisture left in my eyes. I tried not to glance back at the ocean…at the setting sun…for it all reminded me too much of him.

Of how his crystal blue eyes would sparkle every time, or how a mischievous glint would often shimmer in his eyes, or how his eyes would pretend to brim with tears when he's pretending to be hurt. A sheepish grin would play on his kissable lips, or how an earnest smile would occupy his face, a smirk, a sneer, and a frown. All of these fit him perfectly well; as if he was perfect. 

 He _is_ perfect…being himself. 

Look at me…I'm a girl with no hope, obviously infatuated with a childhood friend whom I never saw after five, long years. I've waited for him for one thousand, eight hundred and twenty-five days for him…and I ask you – should I leave this petty wish of mine and leave him?

_||Motto hana souyo…mokuzen no ashita no koto mo…||_

_   ||Let's talk more…and about tomorrow that's before your very eyes…||_

I ascended up the stairs to my bedroom, thinking of a nice, hot shower before going to bed. And I did do what I planned, dressed up in my usual nightgown, just before Selphie entered my room.

"Hey Kairi," Selphie said to me, popping her head inside my doorway. 

"Hey Selph." I returned her greeting, nodding my head to acknowledge her presence. 

"You okay? I saw you standing alone on the beach…and…um…I was just wondering if you were alright…" Selphie said, looking down at the floor. I smiled my usual, no-I'm-alright-don't-worry-about-me smile, and looked at her kindly. 

"Don't worry Selph, I'm fine. I just…remembered him for a while. There's no need to worry about me." I replied, earning a sympathetic smile from the younger girl. I hated it when she did that. I wasn't someone to be felt sorry for. She didn't have to feel sorry for me just because Sora hasn't shown up after long, five years of waiting for him.

"Oh…" Selphie answered me, now looking up. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go now. Night, Kairi." 

I smiled a fake smile before she left. I heard the door close as I turned to the open balcony, the cold draft whipping against my auburn hair. I sighed, turning back to my bed to have a good night's sleep.

I hate you, Sora.

I hate you for not coming back for me all these years.

**

He set foot on the soft sand, his boots sinking slightly at the contact made. He grinned widely to himself, seeing how his hometown never changed, with all the tropical growth surrounding houses built on the land. It seemed that the population of the Destiny Islands increased all the while he was away for five years. 

His cobalt blue eyes shone with delight as he glanced back at the gummi ship that was anchored ashore at the beach. 

"Go ahead, King Sora," told one of his companions, a dog-like creature who stood by a white duck. 

The nineteen-year old smirked at his companion. "I told you, don't call me 'King'." 

"Alright then, Sora, go ahead." He said, grinning, making his accent clear. The white duck nodded, urging the young king to go on with his business. Sora nodded, soft, chocolate-brown hair bouncing on his head, taking off his ruby red cape and throwing it at Goofy. 

"Keep this for me for a while – I don't want Kairi to know about it yet, alright?" 

The two nodded, heading back to the gummi ship as their king walked to the small abode that stood by the shore. 

*

I tossed and turned in my bed, finding myself suddenly drowning in an immense quantity of sheets and pillows. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that the nightmare would stop, but it kept torturing my wrecked soul every minute. 

The dream wasn't much of a nightmare, really. But you should know how terrible it is…for me to dream about him every single night, for me to dream of me holding me in his arms. 

I really hate you, Sora.

I hate you for leaving me alone…for doing this to me…for torturing me.

*

I couldn't stop grinning to myself. Finally, I was going to see her again! After all these years, I'm going to see Kairi again! I'm just so happy right now. 

My fingers clamped over the doorknob that led to her bedroom, intent on seeing her after a long time. As I opened the door, I saw her twisting and turning on her bed, as if she was having a nightmare.

"Kairi!" I screamed he name, immediately running to her bedside to scoop her up in my arms. She woke up, opening her purple eyes at me, her eyes filled with intense worry and shock.

"S-Sora?!" 

"Yeah Kairi, it's me. I kept my promise, I came back for you –

As I said those words, I saw tears stinging her beautiful amethyst eyes. She pulled away from my embrace, her eye snow filled with anger and hate.

"How could you?! How could you leave me alone for five years, hoping that you would come back to me in some way?!" She cried at me, her voice loudening at every word. 

I was taken aback. She hated me? Kairi hated me? But I kept my promise, didn't I? I came back for her…just like I said I would. Why would she hate me for that?

_You made her wait for you for five years, you idiot._ A small voice murmured inside my mind. 

"I'm not some idiot, Sora! I'm a person, and I have feelings too! Did you just think that you could leave me alone like that, without you around? Did you think of me, Sora?! Did you think of what I would even FEEL?!" she rampaged on, making me aware of my mistake. She was right…I was stupid…I didn't think about it…I didn't know…I didn't know…

Uncontrollably, words flowed out of my mouth.

"Kairi, I never knew what would happen!" I started to retort, making her stop, but her tears still flowed like rivers down her flushed cheeks. "I never wanted us to be apart! I never wanted to! And yet, you blame it all on me! Is it all my fault, then, Kairi? Is it?" 

She continued to stutter as I uncontrollably continued to say things I never thought I would say. 

"I…never wanted us to be apart, Kairi…. And being a king…Ruling a whole world…you should know how it's like. It's hard. I couldn't even find time to take a stroll around the castle. People started to throw girls at my feet, complaining on how I was a king and yet I was still not married…but I didn't want to be married to some other girl, Kairi." 

Her lip quivered as I continued on with my story.  

I looked down quietly at her, tears still streaming down her face. "I…wanted it to be you."

She looked up at me, her tear-stained cheeks blushing deep red. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered, leaning onto my embrace as her body shook with sobs once again, this time staining my shirt with her tears. 

I didn't care.

**

As we sat comfortably inside the gummi ship, we started catching up on a lot of things. I was just too happy to explain it – to see him, with his luscious, chocolate-brown hair, cobalt blue eyes and his dashing smile… 

I continued to listen to his stories, even though I only looked at him, still admiring him for the great being he is…or maybe for the beautiful being he is.

||Motto hanasouyo…mokuzen no ashita no koto mo…terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo…miteiteyo||

_||Let's talk more…And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes…turn off the television…and only look at me||_

_||Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru…mayonakani…||_

_            ||A light known as 'you' finds me…in the middle of the night…||_

Author's notes: yes, it sucked, a whole lot. I know. I'm not too good at the angsty stuff, you know. Any tips, please tell me. Thanks a lot. 


End file.
